Between The Lines
by insert-mello-related-name-here
Summary: For years Blaze has worked in the shadows, between the lines. Throughout the whole of the Kira case she has helped him, kept him safe, kept him alive. But you only need a moment, for the world to change.


**Between The Lines**

"You've changed Blaze," he told me, "Not really," I replied, Putting my feet up on the table, "I've just cut the crap,"

**CHAPTER ONE**

I'm not the kind of person people talk to, yep, that's 'cos of this lovely little thing many people have called prejudice. Most people don't even know they have it, but just seeing the looks on people's faces as I walk past if proof. It's quite funny really. It might be my bright pink hair, the fact that I always dress in scene, my multiple piercings and tattoos… Or possibly the fact that I enjoy blowing shit up… I'm kinda hanging on the hair… Well it's not that I'm a bad person, not really, I just get bored… and I get bored easily, and then I do stupid things. For example I once robbed a bank for the pens, I mean, their chained to the table so they gotta be good. I'm a wanted criminal but people aren't scared of me, they find what I do entertaining. But when I'm walking down the street, people don't think the same way about me… Did I mention that I have a giant scar running down the side of my face? No? Well I do. I'm Blaze by the way, nice to meet you.

**xxx**

"YES! I WIN AGAIN!" Matt screamed, jumping up onto the couch and doing his victory dance, "Yes yes, what a shock," Mello grumbled, going back to his chocolate. It had been a whole year since they had both faked their own deaths for the Kira case, and that was kind of annoying, because legally, they were dead… And try opening a bank account while your dead… So they had been reduced to petty criminals. The worst part is that Near had wasted all of L's fortune as a distraction, that would be fine with Mello, if half hadn't belonged to him. Near owes him so much, and then he goes parading around because he 'solved the Kira case' that little bastard just got lucky, "emotionally retarded sheep," Mello grumbled to himself. Matt looked down at him pityingly, "That time of month," he said sadly, "Oh that is IT asshole!" Mello screamed, pulling out his gun, "fucking hell, it was only a joke," Matt cried, hiding behind the couch,

"TELL THAT TO THE DEVEL!"

"I JUST DID!"

This went on for a couple of minutes… Until Matt did the stupidest, most dangerous thing any man could ever do… He took Mello's chocolate bar, and threw it out the window. All movement stopped and the apartment went deathly quiet, "Oh shit," Matt said, before jumping out the window after the chocolate, just in time too, he heard gun shots inside, "THAT WAS MY LAST ONE YOU BASTARD!" Mello roared, "I'll get you some more!" Matt squealed, the gun shots stopped and Mello poked his head out the window, "you will?" he asked hopefully, looking like a sweet little 5-year old, nawww, he was so cute when he wasn't attempting to commit mass murder... (Very rarely) "Yup," Matt sighed, "YIPPIE!" there was a squelch behind him as Mello landed in the muddy grass, Matt sighed, who to rob today?

**xxx**

I was walking toward the city, dodging the heavy traffic,

_Careful what you do_

When I saw her, a young looking woman dressed in black dolls clothes. She looked familiar, like someone I had seen before. Face long forgotten

_Cos god is watching your every move_

She looked sadly at the young children running past, holding their parents hands

_Hold my hand in the dark street_

For safety.

_For if you do I know that I'll be safe_

She was singing a song softly to herself,

_Even if I'm far away and alone_

_I can be sure you will find me there_

_This I know_

_You draw me close for a while_

_So quiet_

_You tell me everything_

_If I forget what you say then you'd come to me_

_And tell me again_

_Yes you'd tell me once again_

I listened to her song as she walked past. She gave me a strange look but I ignored it, smiling politely, I should have stopped her. I should have asked. I shouldn't have this regret.

_But what happens_

I continued walking.

_When I know it all then_

I didn't think I would see her again.

_What should I do?_

But I did.

_After that?_

She was standing at the top of a building.

_What then?_

And then she jumped.

People started screaming, but not me, I just stood there. Remembering. Parts of a lost conversation, long forgotten.

_Misa Amane, do you love Light with all your heart?_

The words echoed through my head, old words, forgotten words. _Amane. _And then new words fought their way to the surface. _Eyes_. The eyes. And then I ran, the girl was still falling, I had to make it. I had to know. I reached the alleyway just after her body hit the pavement and became a tangled mess. I ran to her and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Breathing? Nothing. "Somebody! Call 911!" I yelled, but nobody heard. There was too much noise outside, and no one in.

"It's that Amane girl," I heard a voice behind me say.

"Driven to suicide," I second voice announced.

I turned to see a couple standing behind me. The girl was holding a gun.

**xxx**

Bitch stole my chocolate. Stupid Matt, if he didn't have to go and chuck my chocolate out the window I wouldn't have to be doing this. I really couldn't be stuffed. "Blame the person who put that bloody window there in the first place," Matt told me. I smirked at the memory… "What? Would you prefer just having a hole in the wall?" I asked him sarcastically, "No, I would prefer that you STOPPED POINTING THAT FUCKING GUN AT ME!"

"No,"

Matt pulled out yet another cigarette, I groaned. "Not near the leather man," I told him, I hated it when he stunk out all my clothes, how could the guy stand it? "Oh I'm so sorry," Matt smirked, putting his cigarette out… ON MY FUCKING SLEEVE! "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed, pulling the trigger and hitting a nearby mailbox (I wasn't aiming to kill, just maim or seriously injure… if I was, he would be long dead) He laughed and started running, I chased and was just close enough to grab him when he stopped suddenly, causing me to run into his back. He was staring at something in horror, I followed his gaze in time to see a blonde girl jump off a building. People started screaming as she landed in an alleyway with a bang, Matt and I followed. We found a girl with pink hair leaning beside the body, screaming for someone to call 911. "It's that Amane girl," Matt said to me, confirming what I already suspected, "driven to suicide," I replied. Poor girl, she really loved that Light guy. The girl turned, looking from Matt, to me, and then to my gun.

**xxx**

I stood up, Misa forgotten, and stared at the people. "Put. The gun. Away," The guy said to the chick, she just smirked, "Hey babe," she said to me… her voice wasn't what I expected… And then it hit me, "umm… are you… a guy?" I asked the blonde in shock, he snarled at me as the other guy burst out laughing, "What the fuck do you think?" he snarled, doing a Justin Beiber hair-flick. I paused to look down, grinning at the sight of his incredibly tight pants. "Trying to prove a point are we?" I asked, grinning at the angry look on his face. Boy this guy was fun. "hmmm… a guy who looks like a girl and flicks his hair like that… OH MY GAWD! Can you sign my death note Justin!"

"Hey! I'm not-wait… what?" I giggled until I realised my mistake, "did you just say death note?" he… she… umm it? Asked me. He lifted up his gun and pointed it in my face, "um… this is the part where I run isn't it?"

"Usually yea,"

And I sprinted. He shot wildly, getting me in the leg. I screeched in pain, turning the corner and launching myself onto the wall. I climbed ladder after ladder, finally getting onto the roofs. I heard them yelling behind me and running on the streets below. I laughed at them, I knew the rooves like the back of my hand, it was one of my best escape routes. These guys were probably some amateurs, petty criminals with no life. Oh how wrong I was. I sprinted, trying to ignore the pain in my leg, but every now and then it would collapse underneath me. I sighed, realising my fate, I would have to get the bullet out. But first, I needed a place to take cover from the guys. I spotted an open window and launched myself in. The place was in ruins, bullet holes in the walls and couch, and scattered games and gaming consoles scattered around with millions of empty chocolate wrappers… I limp over to the couch, making sure not to drip blood anywhere. But just as I'm about to sit down I hear voices from outside. I consider jumping out the window, but decide that my leg probably wouldn't be able to take it and quickly dove under the couch. Big mistake.


End file.
